


The Legend of Zelda

by LesLoli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, For Want of a Nail, Lesbian Lolicon, Multi, Other, Straight Shotacon, absent protagonist, fwoan, speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesLoli/pseuds/LesLoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the name of the game series literally and have Zelda as the protagonist.</p><p>Rated specifically for ages (12-21). Stop reading now if you are not in this age group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zelda's Courtyard

Zelda awoke to a silent darkness. Her bedchambers, though fully furnished, were utilitarian in nature. The sturdy table and chairs, the simple dresser with hand mirror in lieu of a vanity mirror, and the austere but comfortable box bed would be more at home for a live-in craftsman than for those housed in the castle's interior.

Because of the spartan accommodations, it would have been a challenge for anyone to steal into Zelda's room without detection; for those of the shadows, however, this challenge was easily met. Even before she could fully open her eyes, she felt another presence in the room.

She noticed the presence had a hazy feel to it. It did not feel as if it were from her imagination; neither though did it feel perfectly real. Within the princess's familiar surroundings, the shadow made itself known.

Impa came into hearing, and then into view. Without hesitation, Zelda began, "What a wonderful night. I was not visited by a dream this time."

"This is a first," followed Impa, "It has been over six endless evenings since you began having these dreams and nightmares. We can only hope these dreams will cease bothering you forever."

Zelda did not stir further. Her person visibly relaxed and reclined back to sleep. Before she resumed her slumber, she said, "Thank you for watching me. I think I can garner more rest now." With those words in mind, Impa leaned back, still poised at half-ready. "As always," Zelda's guardian closed.

##############

An unspecified time later, in the Royal Courtyard, the Princess of Hyrule fondly handled her Ocarina of Time. It was still before daybreak, so the sky was at its inkiest. Some delegate from the west would be arriving tomorrow, and the child heiress to the throne was to be left to her own devices, outside the inner chambers of the morrow's to-be-held discussions.

Zelda's handler, Impa, had other plans. She met with the young girl this time in the open grass, encircled by a shallow moat and circumscribed by castle walls and windows. The child was not blissfully enjoying the unbounded flower garden in the dead center of the courtyard, as she was usually wont to do in the cool, refreshing night.

Rather she was gazing in on the inner happenings of the royal audience chamber, where she would without exception eavesdrop on discussions on the other side of the window, to follow the pulse of the everyday matters concerning the present time.

Impa arrived under the shadowed sky with more tangible goods. She brought a sack, handled with careful ease by a single hand. Impa moved closer to the child of legend, who was still engrossedly gazing into the window. It was when her protector set the items down within a finger off the ground that the audible, weighty thud let Zelda know Impa arrived - or rather, wanted her presence to be noticed. "Have you given my words some thought, my Zelda?" Impa asked plainly.

Zelda responded without missing a beat, "I think I will be ready for what may lie ahead." With a long vial of green fairy essence in her hand, glowing as a resistive part of her magical circuit, Zelda used this magic meter to illuminate the contents of the burlap sack, mentally categorizing the materials as she removed them from the bag.

In the cover and concealment of the night, Zelda began disrobing her vestments - tomboyish in their rose-colored palette - and added them to the now empty bag's interior. She revealed form-fitting, sporty inner garments, a modernized Sheikah-inspired outfit with a more effeminately regarded solid blue color schema. She took the off-white shawl from the pile of equipment, and wore it over her shoulders. 

With a course cloth she removed the whitening facial makeup she donned for her daily political visage, and at some point during all of this she unceremoniously dispelled the illusory blue color of her irises to shift back to her natural eye color of red. The white makeup eradicated from her skin, Zelda's red eyes were now set against a nocturnal backdrop of brown pigment.

Even with that, she made sure to cover as much of her visage as functionally possible with an inner layer of soft cotton cloth and an outer covering of course hemp fabric. The entirety of her body was covered in her iconic Sheikah blue wool for breathability, wicking away of moisture, and warmth even when wet.

Impa doted over her pupil, attaching small bags and pouches here and there. She said, "Regardless of my authority in your upbringing, objectively it is clear that a future queen and ruler of the entire nation should be sufficiently worldly and experienced."

A Deku Nut Pouch of ten and a Bomb Bag that also held ten were integrated to Zelda's battle dress. Though almost flush to her shawl-breastplate, the pouch and bag were free to move around her waist to adapt to different situations. 

Zelda could not help but remember her training, verbatim: "A highly versatile weapon, the deku nut is ubiquitous and literally effective in an assortment of applications. The world-breaking manipulation of bombs has yet to be mastered in the field, but has limitless potential in applications."

Packing necessities for her ward under the bluish-black early morning darkness, like a devoted mother dressing her daughter for the early morning commute to school, Impa continued, "There is no better route for you to attain such worldliness than to actually seek out the truths and wisdoms of the world."

Between her inner chest bindings and outer protective weave, Zelda stored her Ocarina of Time rightly off-center under her busom. Armed with naught but her lullaby from infancy, she was excited to hear and emulate the powerful melodies, harmonies, and rhythms of the Hyrulean land. Checking and rechecking the tools afforded to her student, Impa finally looked off into the dark distance.

Deeply satisfied, Impa's eyes slightly unfocused, her limbs extended fully, her lower stomach stretched taut, her back arched, and her breasts welled with pride: "This may yet be the best time for you to truly see with your own eyes what lies in Hyrule."

Impa faced her Zelda, both looking each other in the eye and standing to their full respective heights. They stood at a seminal moment of understanding, where the next words spoken from one generation to the next needed to ring true to their hearts. Impa would not waste words at this very moment, and so she sent off to the world her beloved child:

"My wise Zelda. We must protect this beautiful state of Hyrule!

"We are counting on you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'The lands and descriptions of Hyrule recounted here are artistic works of fiction and falsehood.  
> Only a fool would take anything told here as fact.'  
> -Anonymous"

Zelda readied her body for the epic journey that awaited her. She surveyed her courtyard, and saw Impa had already left the scene. The still night harbored no presence to be felt, enough to settle into Zelda's stomach the sheer loneliness of the road ahead. She felt overwhelmed, even lacking in fortitude, both physically and mentally, both of which she had hoped to gain in her travels.

Zelda's heart beat painfully, and she knew in time it would subside. To keep her mind off the frightening pain, she remembered what was real: her basics, her fundamentals, and her training; she checked her belt's 10 and 2 confirming that her Deku Nuts and Bombs were ready for deployment. Abreast her liver on the lowerside of her right ribcage lay her Ocarina of Time.

She faintly sensed the melody of her lullaby stirring in the night, echoing from the walls as if they had memories. Befitting the scene, she brought out her Ocarina from under the breast that did not hide her heart, and raised the mouthpiece to her lips. Closing her eyes, Zelda began the opening notes of her misattributed leitmotif _Zelda's Lullaby_ :

B - D A - - B - D A - - B - D Â - Ĝ B - - - - -

Impa had been the one to teach her this hallowed, ancient melody. She had been the one to teach her everything. At times, Zelda wondered if it was even a bad thing that the king, supposedly her father, never had time for her and that she never knew her mother.

Impa had been like a mother and father, sister and friend to her. Even for Zelda, born into privilege and royalty, could not help but naturally feel deep-seated gratitude for the woman. She loved her like family, and even closer than blood. If it came down to it, Zelda would gladly relinquish her throne and titles to choose Impa's side on anything. 

After one more brief moment, Zelda opened her red eyes. Though only with one eye did she take in the sights of the world, obscured in the dead of night, Zelda could see clearly now. Her heart still thumped noticeably, but the feeling was not one of fear or loathing, paranoia or anxiety, but that of jubilant, unbridled exhilaration.

Some would call it love.  
________________

Zelda left her courtyard and made her way south past the hedge quad, and east past the statue pedestal. She reached the makeshift vineyard and sized it up. Though bereft of guards, the post offered Zelda an opportunity to take the tactical approach.

Running toward the wall, the young Sheikah converted her motion toward the wall into friction, and pushed off her feet to propel herself upward. Grabbing the wooden ledge that would take her over the vineyard entirely, she pulled herself up.

Generally she would keep her elbows in and push up with her arms, creating space for her leg to come over. As this wooden beam was fairly narrow in her current orientation, however, she could afford to flare her elbows out for an even smoother push upward.

Problem was, was that her elbows were too balanced, meaning her body could not rotate to one side to hitch a leg over so easily. This normally would not pose a problem when the ledge lip extends far enough for the leg to rise and hitch the edge, but a more precise situation such as this required a change in tactics, if not strategy; Sheik dropped back down. 

As her mentor Impa once said: "Sometimes, unbalance and asymmetry are necessary." Zelda reset herself and went at it again, this time flaring just one elbow and clinching the other. Her first elbow flared even more forward, serving more to push forward than to pull. Hiking up the same-side leg, Zelda the Sheikah cleanly vaulted onto the narrow wooden beam.

Balancing on the narrow, high beam was no concern, as Sheik had remembered from her mentor that the environment had changed, but the problem itself did not. Were this beam placed on ground level, the task of walking across it would be deemed easy. Place it high enough, and most people would never dare venture a try, even if it was the same plank of wood.

She moved forward simply and confidently, and reached the steps down. Choosing to get the most from her environment, Zelda hung over the side edge and manually climbed down the rest of the steps over the side, pushing her grip to the limit. If there were another ledge underneath to drop and hang down to, she was sure doing so would have tested her grip strength tenfold. 

Past the two square pedestals and a square hedge, Zelda dressed as Sheik expected to encounter a pair of guards. They were absent instead, and left the only viable exit and entrance unguarded. Upon approaching the small hole, however, Zelda was stopped by something she did not expect, words.

"'The lands and descriptions of Hyrule recounted here are artistic works of fiction and falsehood.  
Only a fool would take anything told here as fact.'  
-Anonymous" 

_Here?_

This was the sign posted in front of the sluice grate by the eastern inner castle wall. All drainage from castilian facilities would effuse out here, though an unnamed sign painter chose to leave this cryptic message here; Zelda kept the message in mind.

Before this entire journey even started, Zelda had decided to leave under the cover of Hyrule's seemingly eternal evening, her movements safely hidden by the blocked flow of time.

It appeared that no one but her, Impa, and the raving drunkards in the town square would notice that the moon never seemed to fall - always beholden by the firmament, constantly withheld from falling out of the sky.

Zelda would later have an answer for the philosophical question of this nature: the Moon's stillness did not cause the passage of time to stop in the world, but rather that Time, or rather the lack of it, suspended the satellite from falling motion.

_No time, no motion._

Impa would consequently express her wariness to broach the subject further with others, due to the sheer gravity of its potential to be taken seriously one day by a disagreeable and disruptive group of people.

Natural philosophy aside, Zelda now faced down her greatest trial yet - the first step outside. Wading through the slightly blue-tinged and remarkably clear sullage, Zelda exfiltrated the inner castle on a crawl.


	3. Market Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10)
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

Zelda suddenly realized that she was currently in Castle Town. As deserted as an open market for all of Hyrule could be at night, there were still plenty of sleepless denizens to populate the area.

As expected, there stood two guardsmen posted on either side of the Castle-Town threshold. Near the center well, a pirouetting couple spun, oblivious to the world around them. A man admiring the view was perched from the southeast building's second story window. And a litter of stray pups occupied the rest of the open marketplace.

Zelda was dumbstruck. She could have sworn that to get here she had to have passed by the open-air, outer castle grounds and its numerous posted guards. She had a plan and everything...but wait, how was she supposed to escape the moat unnoticed, which was fenced in with no opening but the front gate surveyed by a pair of guards....

"Hi there! You don't look like you're from around here.  
Could you be...  
...from the mountain town to the east?" 

Zelda felt almost accosted by the sudden intrusion. The sweet-sounding voice belonged to an equally innocent-looking owner, whose features matched in kind to her warm and friendly inquiry.

Moonlit, red-orange, long hair fell over a body just as small as Zelda's own, though the composition of her fitness was cloaked by a lily white dress. A small bandana with a queer broach was wrapped loosely over the child's collarbones, framing the cherubic face of the first girl her age Zelda ever laid eyes upon.

For the ever-reticent Zelda, the girl's sudden intrusion was not so intrusive anymore. Not at all.

Drawing close to her object of attention, Zelda gently lifted the girl's hands with-in-to her own, and gave them a soft squeeze as she dazedly gazed into her cerulean eyes. She simply could not help but stare at her. Everything about this young maiden fettered her heart with rapid half-beats in her chest that made her mind float farther away from reality.

For her own part, this redheaded girl in the milky white dress-tunic stared straight back, with little sashays to and fro, side to side as she gave Zelda a convincingly cute smile. The lass gave a tittering giggle, and beamed a full smile at Zelda with eyes slightly half-lidded. 

Zelda also gave her a grin from all the way inside the shawl. Her cheek visibly filled out, and lifted the bottom of her eye up to the iris. She felt overjoyed at this amazing bevy of emotions; it was barely the first leg of her journey and something - rather, someone - already made her genuinely smile, for reasons as of yet inexplicable.

They slowly calmed down, settling to a comfortable sharing of newfound grins. The girl's slight swaying travelled over their linked hands to Zelda's entire person, transmitting a happiness that Zelda eagerly emulated.

Sheik glanced to her left past a quaint, nondescript shop. The Temple of Time out in the short distance wordlessly bade her and her companion in hand into the synagogue. Following the call, the two girls passed four searchful eyes, rounding the U-trail to enter the place of worship.

________________

The two entered the deserted, innately lighted chamber. Their eyes took a moment to adjust, and there they could almost hear the druids of olde droning their dirges. Above a raised honeycomb platform, Zelda and the girl, side by side, regarded the Altar of Time. They began straight ahead, gingerly toeing forward toward the altar, almost as if they were on their way to take each other's hand in marriage.

Finally reaching the altar, the two turned to face each other, reclaiming both of the other's hands into her own as if to reaffirm one another's virgin wonder in the other, founded on happenstance a mere moment ago. 

Zelda and the girl looked each other in the eye, a smile on both faces, visibly apparent for only one, inferred from the other.

The redheaded girl regarded Zelda brightly. "My name is Malon, from Lon Lon Ranch.  
I live with my dad and his brother there and tend to the animals, especially the horses.  
What's your name? I have a feeling it's lovely."

Zelda flushed inwardly at the complimentary expectation, one which she needed to break as she remembered herself. "My name is Sheik. I am one of the Sheikah.  
I am returning to the site of my heritage and want to see what wisdom the world has to offer along the way."

The other girl giggled at this. "Would you like to come with me?" asked Malon, "I'd really like that." 

"I would like that too," replied Sheik, "In fact, I would love to."

Malon led Zelda in hand out the temple with a cute nod of the head, sideways toward the ground and then nodded toward the entrance-cum-exit. To the tune of the olden ones, Malon cutely dragged Sheik's arm along while she tilted her head, lazily guiding her lovely companion with half-lidded eyes and a staid smile. They both departed from the altar with smiles.

Malon interlocked their fingers, and with her far hand she pulled herself into Sheik's side and intimately held fast to the inside of Sheik's upper arm, but not without her fingers also brushing the side of Sheik's breast. The brush-up felt innocuous at first, but definitely raised Sheik's eyebrow.

They had passed by the same four watchful, granite eyes as on their way up. Malon could tell Sheik felt a presence from each one, but to Zelda it was a soft, sagacious feeling that exuded from them, nothing foreboding or ominous. Behind them lay the halo-clouded Death Mountain, and a mental note emerged in Zelda's head to begin her adventure there. 

Passing the uncanny shop again, the girls arm-in-arm slowed their gait and regarded the town once more. Malon could see Sheik was busy surveying the market for anything she would need to visit either immediately or leisurely. Every shop or bazaar held no intriguing secrets or potential except perhaps the Happy Mask Shop, the name of the building they repeatedly passed by, whose owner had never been positively identified by the townspeople.

Apparently witnesses have always only seen a parting glimpse of him, always out of frame for a good look. The only descriptions that matched were a large knapsack with masks not at all happy, matted down ginger hair, and an unerring grin that was not large enough to account for his persistently closed eyes.

Malon cheerfully interrupted her companion's line of thought to ask the million-rupee question.

"Is Sheik a boy or a girl?"

Sheik turned her head back to Malon. Without much delay, Sheik answered:  
"I am a girl. Thank you for asking.  
Shall we get going?"

With that and an even more honest smile, Malon snuggled the side of her head more deeply into the crook of Zelda's neck and onto her shoulder, and squeezed Sheik's arm along the front length of her own torso. 

Sheik's eye enlarged for a moment as she inadvertently felt the length of Malon's body intimately, earlier masked by the girl's loose attire. Zelda quickly became acquainted with the pleasurable feeling of warmth and heat exuding from Malon's person, especially closer down to where her hand rested.

The feeling was intoxicating, and Zelda could not help but stall and linger, relishing in the warmth, coming forth from both girls' bodies. A quick mental check to keep her composure, and Zelda would continue on as Sheik and Malon were supposed to. The two heroines of our tale so far made good upon their decision to set Lon Lon Ranch as their destination.

################

Leaving the market square, the two reached the drawbridge, only just now realizing that it had always been seen up - and never released down - in anyone's best memory.

Frustration at the gap in logic climbing up Zelda's spine, the body heat from Malon began to become unbearable. Just as the heat threatened to reach the crown of Zelda's shrouded head, Malon lightly pulled down the shawl covering Zelda's lower face, just enough to reveal a glimmer of her brown - and already slowly reddening - cheek, and landed a reassuring kiss on Sheik.

"Let's try the door on the left.  
Don't worry!  
We'll be fine, together." 

As Malon pulled her girl along toward the door, she missed Zelda's face turning a fuller shade of ruddish tan under her readjusted hijab.

________________

After entering the door, what the two girls found were endless boxes and crates, innumerable bottles and pots, and three guardsmen. The very same men exchanged parting pleasantries to each other, one remarking, "I'll be patrolling the back alley for any loiterers; I'll make sure it's safe."

Another carried a bottle of unknown purple substance in hand, and was on his way out, reporting, "I'll be right outside the door tomorrow morning. Tonight, I've got to visit a certain 'establishment' for some hands-on research.... Oh hey, kids."

The remaining three were finally left alone in the chamber. The last guardsman regarded the two young ladies.  
"Hello there, children!  
How are things going?  
If things aren't bad, why not help me out here?

"I've lots of supplies here and can't seem to organize them all in time for the wagons to ship out. There's nothing I would love more to do than throw them into the trash, but our castle higher-ups have mandated stricter recycling regulations.

"Could you help a soldier out?  
> Yes  
No"

The two young ladies stood there before him for a moment, parsing what the man had just said and whether they should respond in kind or not, and if to do so sooner than when it would be deemed unbecoming if done so later.

Sheik began, "Well, we can ignore the pots and crates then, and focus on the more easily organizable bottles and boxes. Perhaps we can bunch like items together to save space."

Malon on her arm chimed in, "I can help, if this will get us through that raised gate, that is." The obvious suggestion did not go unnoticed, and Sheik and Malon turned their faces to each other smiling, then back to the sentry. 

"You kids are adorable together. Cheeky, but adorable." The sentry mulled over Malon's implications for an instant, and replied, "Just to show you I'm such a good guy, I'll act on good faith and tell you sweeties the trick to leaving the place as we finish up this shipment load. I won't even hold out until the end to tell you either."

A verbal agreement was made, and the three went to work. Boxes were folded and fit into one another for reinforcement and bottles were stowed within. Despite being the smallest of the occupants within the storage room, Malon clearly had the strength advantage for menial labor. It was mostly her applicable, brawny experience that outdid both the male, adult Sentry and the educated, sheltered Zelda; this triggered a small ember of envy in both, but each dealt with it in his and her own unspoken way.

Nevertheless, the sentry was starting to warm to the girls, so he mentioned, "Alright so the trick is to get up to the raised gate, and press yourself really close up to it. Sometimes you won't see anything happen, so you may need to boost each other up to hit a wall spot that will let you out. Don't forget to hold each other as the top one of you makes it over. That **leapfrogging technique** is sure to come in handy and be applied elsewhere as well."

Upon completion of their sole task, Zelda realized that the sentry was actually done with his explanation, and that nothing really made sense. Why would simply being close to the gate and reaching a certain height be enough to pass through it?

Pre-emptively empathizing, the sentry stated:  
"I know it sounds downright odd but that's the way to Lon Lon Ranch.  
It's okay if it doesn't make sense;  
sometimes things aren't supposed to.

"Oh, and don't take anything here, please. The bottles are exceptionally rare to come by, and the boxes have been known to walk off on their own lately."

Having had their fill of cryptic metaphors for this portion of the evening, the couple left the room and its occupant: "Thank you for the information. We're sure it will be helpful."


	4. Lon Lon Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10)
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

There they were, in the still of the night, at the banking entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. The main residence and lodgings to the left and a stable to the right enfiladed the way to the main open field where the animals would normally reside, were it day.

Sheik stole a glance at her companion; Malon was basically melted onto Sheik's body, every muscle in the redhead's person was clearly relaxed to the point where Sheik literally controlled Malon's body. Just beginning to understand the implications of their situation on paper, Zelda wondered whether Malon had also noticed the lapse in memory as to how they came to the ranch straight from the outer castle gate.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

_Sheik and Malon had left the embrasure chamber and approached the gate to their left, feeling small juxtaposed to the enormous wooden threshold seemingly staring down upon them at a birds' eye view._

_Both girls closed in on the gate and linked hands, looking each other in the eye. Wordlessly agreeing, they slightly bent at the waist and knees and simultaneously leapt as high as they could._

_They came down back to their feet and senses unwillingly, as if they went down a flight of stairs with their eyes closed, sure that they've cleared every step, only to feel air where their feet assumed the floor would be._

_Panic began tingling the sides of Zelda's neck, forcing her to come to terms with if this glorified runaway escapade will be nipped before her adventure could bud and bloom. "If only I would have brought more 'this'" and "If only I had learned more 'that'" overwhelmed Zelda's thought processes._

_This did nothing but cloud her judgment and hinder her from figuring out what to do, for both herself and for her newfound partner whom she felt inordinate care for. Failing here actually matters because of what this girl would think of her._

_No, wait, that's not exactly right - the fear of failing would force Zelda to confront her self-image and her expectations of what she could do, and what she could not. A change in Malon's esteem of her would without a doubt elicit a change in Zelda's **self** -esteem._

_"Sheik, you can stop worrying. You've got me by your side now, and I've got your back," Malon said, placating her girl-friend with reassuring words and a warm hug down at the waist._

_Malon hands pulled her hip to Sheik's, and Sheik's taut belly into her own, and drew her chest and head back just enough to fully regard Sheik. Malon's face reddened and her chest inflated as if she wanted to get something off her chest. She let go of her swell and spoke her words across as directly and intimately as she could to her new close friend, Sheik: "I don't know exactly what you're going to do outside the castle walls, but just know I want to come with you._

_"I'll be with you. You don't need to be afraid of messing up or not knowing what to do. Even if we both fail at something, at least we can know we're not the absolute worst in the world, because there can only be one! You can't have two last places!_

_"That's the best part of having friends, is that they can cover each other's weaknesses. And maybe, if they like each other hard enough, they can be something...more."_

_Malon flushed add she bridged the gap in their chest-to-chest contact. The two girls hugged tightly, hip deep into hip, busom abreast busom. Their faces a half breath apart, Malon flustered as she saw that Sheik's burqa was in her way, and so the more assertive girl brought her chin up to the top of the shawl covering Sheik's lips and shoved it down._

_Their faces connected at the forehead, noses aligned with one another, and their breaths coalesced into one. "We can be something much more, really.... Better than we are by ourselves. You're the most interesting girl I've ever met, and I want to be with you to see you at your best and worst, and be there for you when you laugh and cry."_

_Malon staid her intimate embrace with Sheik for several more beats, and almost inevitably ended their comfiture to approach the corner of the gate and archway pillar. Malon attempted to change the subject: "Let's try a different method. We can throw one of us toward a wall, feet first, and swing the other up toward the gate. If we have to, we can repeat the wall jump again off the corner."_

_Malon again put her hands on Sheik, to guide her toward the aforementioned corner. She drew Sheik's arm over her shoulders and placed her own around Sheik's taut waist._

_Steeling their resolves, Malon never took her hands off of Zelda while she planned out the jump trajectory. Feeling up and down both sides of Sheik's ribcage and armpits, Malon ascertained correctly that Sheik was the more athletically fit of the two and set her up for the sequence._

_"Let's do this. All you gotta do is throw me up at the wall, and I'll do the same for you." Zelda mulled over the instructions, but began a line of inquiry on the premise of this proposal, "Wait how did you leave on your own last time?"_

_"Daddy Talon and Uncle Ingo did the same thing."_

_"Oh," Sheik ceded. "Wait, how did you get in he-"_

_Malon skipped and flung Zelda in an arc, and Sheik followed through with a fling of her own of Malon onto the wall. Malon arced Sheik up, Sheik arched Malon up again, and their visions faded to black._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10)
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

################

So we did make it over to the other side, Zelda thought. They walked, holding hands, to the middle of the two buildings. 

Malon directed her partner to the right, "I've got to check in on the stables. Come with me, Sheik?" The indigo girl nodded lightly, fairly sure that her creme-colored companion felt her response.

________________

The pungent smell of equine and bovine droppings hit Zelda down to the core. She noticed the dew from outside helped suppress the stench somewhat, and really wished they could go back and leave the door open. Malon wrapped an arm around Sheik and pointed out the horses and cows, some of whom seemed to nod in response at them.

Malon patted their snouts and foreheads as they came by, and offered Sheik to do the same. Obliging, Zelda cautiously but confidently emulated Malon's actions, and was rewarded with the warmth and feel of the animals coming to life under her palm and fingers. By now, the smells ceased to bother either girl.

Completing their round, they left the stable.  
________________  
"Come on, this is my house," Malon led Sheik.  
________________  
The bottom floor was a storage room of sorts, hay in the corners and plenty of cuccos dallying about leisurely. "Sometimes when I'm bored, I'll chase around the cuccos for fun and exercise, but I think we're both a bit too spent for that," Malon said. This time she broke off from Sheik's side and fetched a cucco by herself. She brought it over with hands over both wings, and let Sheik pet its smooth feathers and bobbing head.

"Oh, check this out," said Malon, as she rhythmically moved the cucco's body back and forth; the cucco's head was objectively standing still while its body continued to bob. Sheik chortled briefly, and was transfixed to the sight. "That is fascinating," uttered Sheik. 

At that, and with a couple more slow shakes, Malon gently let the cucco back on solid ground and let it titter away back to its nesting spot. "And that's all the animals we have for you. Did you like them?"

Sheik nodded.

"I'm glad you did!" Malon smiled. She looked up the stairs at the door, and looked back down at her masked friend. "There's one more building I need to check on. Would you like to rest here a bit, or come with me?"

"I'll gladly come," Sheik proffered. It was her turn to hug Malon's arm and nestle into her side. It was Malon's turn to blush.  
________________

The two travelled down the length of the ranch land, and rounded the track instead of entering the enclosed field. At the southern border, off-center, there was a granary tower that scraped the sky, into which they entered via a door at ground level.  
________________

Yet another cow.

It made sense that some cows would be more easily stabled at this end of the ranch, now that Zelda thought about it. A puzzling matrix of eight milk crates filled a square, lowered floor area to their right.

"You're feeling a bit tired, aren't you?" Malon sweetly hunched over and looked up at Sheik. She nodded noncommittally, making no effort to put up a stubbornly durable front with her new friend. Malon grinned in affirmation, and trotted to the crate matrix.

Pulling and pushing crates with her bare hands, Malon...wait, how was she pulling the crates? Is there a handle or nook (small corner) or cranny (fissure crack) for her to grip? Her hands are in the same position as when she pushes, though, so what exactly is going o-

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-Do_

The omnipresent jingle coincided with the completion of the puzzle, and Malon poked her head out of the alcove where she finished her puzzle. "I'm finished!" Without waiting, Malon hopped over to Sheik's side of the crates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10)
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

"How did you pull those crates like that?" Sheik asked dumbfoundedly. She began to attempt pulling the crates, until she realized the crates were flush to the depression in the floor.

"Come on, you can try there," offered Malon, pointing over to where she finished her puzzle. Sheik began to follow her, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed how Malon was climbing the crate. The girl hiked up her milky-white dress, and kicked a leg up on the edge of the crate; the only thing was, that save for a pair of boots, she was barenaked under her dress. 

Halfway up onto the crate, Malon looked over her shoulder with eyes slanted seductively, " **Come** here." She brought her other leg onto the lip to come up to a squat, and drove her hips up to standing, revealing to Sheik a full view of Malon's exposed lower body; the dress fell down naturally to cover what was just exposed.

She wasn't done yet, however. She turned around, and again hiking her dress up, this time all the way up to her navel, Malon asked Sheik, "Do you like what you see?" The indigo-wearing girl felt heat exuding from her entire head, and could not help but expose at least part of her face and neck to ventilate some of the steam.

"Y-yes, I love it," admitted Sheik. Malon smirked a wide, toothy grin at that response, and from up above dropped to a squat in full view of her new friend, exposing her genitals in plain sight. "You're such a good girl, being honest when it matters. Come on up to me, then." A small drop of fluid spilled out of Malon's vulva. 

Sheik steadied her vision and breathing, following Malon's instruction to climb up the crate. Her vision pulsated, alternating between blurry and rose-tinged, and she couldn't hear her own footsteps - just her thrumming heartbeat. Unable to concentrate, the Sheikah girl lost her grip and fell back to her feet.

"Hehehee. Take your time. Try to remember the basics. Grip the edge, push off your foot, and throw the leg over," Malon offered with a broad smile, hand under chin and a bemused set of eyes. 

Under the intoxicating circumstances, Zelda took Malon's words to heart and remembered her training. Disregarding the more fanciful techniques, she went back to basics and climbed up handedly. However, owing to her fundamentals, she stayed at a low crouch immediately after changing elevation, meaning the two girls were eye-to-eye on top of the crates. 

Malon's face changed from a slightly smug smirk to a more contemplative mien, and regarded Sheik in a more serious light. Unceremoniously, Malon rose, her fore-hips coming perilously close to bumping Sheik's face and giving the other girl a brief close-up view before the sheet of creme obscured the girl's nether region yet again. A finger rested below Sheik's chin, and insisted Sheik come up to meet her eyes again on the same level. 

Without words, Sheik listlessly obeyed. Malon then showed her back to Sheik, and took a slow breath of her own. She went over to the small alcove she aforementioned that Sheik should come to. Wordlessly, Sheik followed.

It was at this point that Zelda realized her vision was back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10)
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

Sheik rose with Malon, and shuffled over to the mystery corner that apparently lay in store for both. Taking a closer look, Zelda noticed that the corner hid a hole into the silo wall; the duo descended from the crates to ground level.

"Let's get back to basics, Sheik. You clearly know how to climb, but do you know how to push and pull?"

Sheik replied, "Sure. Pushing and pulling seem to come easily enough. It still does not explain how you were able to grab and pull the crates without a place to grip."

Malon gave a lukewarm yet fond smile, not unlike the same she would give to the ranch animals under her stewardship and care. Tender and caring, Malon felt a motherly streak cross her heart and earnestly wanted to help Sheik the best she could.

"Let's take a step back. Show me how you push."

To Sheik's credit, mused Malon, the Sheikah was unoffended by the humbling request. She watched the indigo girl approach the crate, and push back against it, literally; with Sheik's back against the crate, she pushed the wooden cube no further than where it stood. 

"That's really the most comfortable way to push, but there's a better way that'll be more useful in your journey, Sheik." Malon brushed Sheik aside, affectionately, and stood right up to the crate. With her hands on the Lon Lon Ranch branding marks, Malon lowered her level and drove her shoulder into the crate at hip height, pushing off of her feet and toes. An audible thump was heard.

"Now from here, your hands stay at the same place; just keep your head and shoulders up and out, trust in your grip, and...." Malon pulled on the crate, and it moved along with her straight back. After one strong budge, Malon let go. Keeping her eyes straight ahead to the crate, she instructed Sheik to do the same, "Now you try."

Coolly eyeing her friend and ad hoc teacher, Sheik did as instructed and placed her hands on the markings, changed her elevation, and shot into the box with the side of her head and shoulder. The box easily moved where she wanted it to go with a satisfying scrape, and rewarded both teacher and student with a resounding thud.

Feeling confident, and already knowing Malon was beaming at her proudly behind her shoulder, Sheik kept her grips and pulled back not with her hands and arms, but with her broadened shoulders and upheld head. The box obeyed and returned back to more or less the previous position.

"You're an excellent learner," Malon said, and physically reinforced her words of praise with a kiss to the cheek. Without further ado, she then turned away from her companion, dropping onto all fours, and went into the narrow passageway. Shamelessly, she said, "Sheik, follow me. I'd like you to crawl into my hole."

Blushing more than enough for one night, Sheik let her actions speak for her and wordlessly followed right behind her gal pal. The soft, pale, swishing figure up ahead turned to nothingness midway through the tunnel, but Sheik knew better and kept her calm. To return the earlier embarrassment, Sheik dove straight ahead into Malon's rear end with her own face and pushed all the way through the passage.

So quickly did they egress from the crawlspace, Malon faceplanted into the nest of hay in the middle of the alcove, with Sheik bringing up the rear after which she hugged the creme girl behind and around the waist. They descended into giggles, and Sheik could not help but add more cheekiness to the situation, "Ooh, so soft."

Malon, rather than indignant, giggled some more and laughed it off, "What's so soft? My waist, or my butt?"

With some deliberation, and possibly a probing grope here and there, the other girl answered, "Mmm, both. I could curl up here with you and fall asleep forever." Lightly squeezing her embrace, Sheik pulled Malon into her body and indulged herself in Malon's red-orange hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh, wasn't I just talking about how I would fall asleep with her, forever? I wonder if she's sleeping now._

Musing internally, Zelda slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Malon facing away but still in her arms. Instead, she awoke to a blue darkness, surprisingly chilly on the body parts that were not covered by hay or another person, and a sleeping face.

Ah, correction - a sleepy face. Malon's half-lidded eyes fluttered open in response to Sheik's gaze, and beamed beautifully. "Good morning, Princess," Malon said, pulling Sheik's burqa down a bit to reveal the princess's smoky brown lips. The redhead kissed the tan-skinned girl on each cheek, though really she kissed her more on the corners of her lips, and wrapped her arms around Sheik's sandy blonde head into a full hug.

Within the snuggling comfort of Malon's busom, Zelda felt the throes of slumber reach out to her again, until she realized, "What?"

A pregnant moment gave pause in that cozy cove. Malon cryptically answered her, "Oh, my beloved Sheik. How I came to know of your true identity, as Princess Zelda, I am sure you would most like to know." Sheik involuntarily gave a light squeeze with her arms at this revelation.

"I came to see you, one day, when I went myself to deliver our ranch's milk because Daddy fell asleep near the castle granary again. He and I brought it to the castle, but I wanted to leave my poor old man alone so I pushed the crates to finish the job. You already know I'm good with crates; what you don't know is that I can jump off of them too.

"Sneaking past the guards wasn't too difficult. They weren't being very smart, so little old me waltzed right on through in their blind spots. Getting to the most inside courtyard, where they said you always were, was something I had only done in my wildest dreams.

"But you weren't there, no one was; it was empty and I was completely disappointed. But there was an intimidating figure in blue who almost saw me so I hid in the closest bush I could find. It's there that I saw you as Sheik for the first time.

"You were wearing the same garments you're wearing now. It was a tight body suit that seemed like something royalty would never wear. It showed off your strong muscles like your legs and your thighs, your arms and your backside. But above it all as you stripped that layer away, I saw dusky brown skin, and the most beautiful red eyes I've ever seen. It was then that I saw you take off your headwear and put that makeup and dress on. In the end, I fled from the scene only after you left for your duties, but what I saw that day I would never forget. 

"On that day, not only did I meet the girl of my dreams - you, Princess Zelda - but I totally and completely fell in love with the person you are. You looked like you wore the face of a knight in shining armor that day. Almost like you were getting ready for battle like the soldiers, but something different.

"You were putting on that face whitening cream to keep up your persona, probably. But I knew from your expression that it wasn't to please anyone else. I knew it was so no one could complain about you over anything, and so you could do your duty to the best of your ability, just as you do now as Sheik. You were calm, collected, and sooo cool.

"So pretty and cool...," Malon purred. She snuggled more deeply into Sheik-Zelda, cuddling right up to her body. Sheik's head may have still been abreast, but Zelda's hand came out to interlock fingers with Malon's and brought both to her breast and beating heart.

"You weren't lying when you told me you wanted to visit your homeland, but you didn't tell me the whole truth, did you?" Malon asked Zelda. "Tell me, tell the person who loves you what you were going to do outside the castle on your own in the middle of the night."

Sheik's eye loosely stayed half-lidded, gaze completely unfocused, taking in all that Malon revealed to her. A moment of silence filled the air. Zelda turned Malon around gently but firmly to look her in the eye and say, "I came out here to find someone like you."

 _So she loves me, too,_ Malon thought. Her head swooned into to the hay, and she spoke on a softer note, "Zelda, I want to show you something. Something really dear and precious to me." She sat up onto her knees - as did Princess Zelda - and pulled her dress up from the bottom. Completely. Up her milky, white thighs, past her thighs and bare mons pubis, her slight paunch below her navel, her tummy and ribs, and finally over her barely noticeable, developing breasts and pink areolae. 

Above all this, however, and above her left breast, Malon had stashed a bundle of hay. Within it, a hand sized egg lay within. "I've kept this cucco egg with me for as long as I can remember. I don't honestly remember when I took it in, but I held on to it for so long, I just couldn't give it up. I know one day it'll wake up and hatch, but it feels like forever.

"Zelda, I want you to have this cucco. It's my gift to you. I think you'll do better with it than I ever did," Malon confessed. Take the egg, Sheik did, but she herself confessed, "I...I do not have anything to give you in return for this."

"That's okay," Malon said back. "You'll know what to give when the time is right." Still wracking her mind to find a solution, Zelda thought of a counterintuitive idea: she would ask for something more. "I want you to teach me a song. Your song."

Malon wanly smiled. She barely crawled over to the hole, and with a finger beckoning Zelda to come hither, she disappeared down the tunnel; Zelda followed her out, readjusting her hijab in the darkness on the way out. By the time they effused out of the crawlspace, Malon had apparently dressed herself.

At the box matrix again, Malon gave an encore performance and hiked up her dress to chest height, and kicked her leg up to climb the crate, exposing her nether regions in the process. Smiling internally, Malon emulated Sheik, and came up to a low crouch, and pulled her dress up her back and arched her back yet again giving Zelda another showing of her backside and hindquarters.

Calling Malon's teasing bluff, Zelda yet again pushed her own face into Malon's crotch. She anticipated the redhead to panic and scamper away, so the blonde cupped the crooks in the girl's hips and took strong, sudden inhales to scare Malon.

"Aaah! Hey! We're still a bit stinky from everything that happened today, so we got to wash up before we have some fun with each other, Princess Zelda," Malon reminded her assailant. The irony was not lost, and Zelda let go to follow her friend.

Once atop the crates, and again taking the initiative, Zelda felt like having Malon feel like the princess here. She swept the redhead off her feet with both arms, jumping down off the boxes gracefully. Malon's face grew small in surprise, and reverted to a pleasant smile as she was let down on her feet like royalty, whilst her arms still held onto Zelda's neck.

They both pulled back, regarding the other girl with a genuine, warm smile, and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders, leading one another to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10), Weird Egg
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby

"'Stinky,' huh? Are you saying I smell bad as well?" Zelda jested. They walked from the silo out to the field, the dark-blue Sheikah royalty rubbed shoulders with the milky-dressed Lon Lon Ranchhand.

Malon responded with a firm squeeze, "Yeah, you smell almost as bad as me, ehehe." She trotted over to the fenced enclosure in the middle of the ranch. Zelda followed, wondering why they were not going around to the gate.

As they approached the fence, Zelda understood why. Malon turned side-on and shimmied through the fence posts. Turning back, the gingerhead wordlessly beckoned Zelda to copy her; the blue girl followed suit. Surprisingly and with no trouble, Sheik made it through. She looked back at the fence again, and bade her hand out as if to touch it, but withheld as if for a reason and turned back to face her close friend.

They walked a small distance to another arc of the ovaline enclosure, where a simple metal roof hung over two narrow beams, sheltering a trough of water. As Zelda expected, Malon invited her to wash up with the trough water.

Holding on a moment, Zelda considered the hopeful possibility that this stagnant water was _not_ teeming with pathogens ready to devour her skin at first contact. Coming to the best probable solution, Zelda asked, "Is this water clean, because the horses have not drunk from this trough in quite some time?"

Red-orange hair whipped around atop a creme-colored dress as Malon turned to face her Princess Zelda: "Wise as always. You're correct. I don't even remember the last time the horses were over here, or even out at all. This long night took a toll on my memory, hasn't it?" 

Sheik did not respond.

The young ladies began washing their hands and faces, enough to shed the must and odor off of their skin. As for their clothes, Malon had another plan in mind.

Leading the blue girl to the middle of the field, Malon found a fairly clean patch of grass and plopped down onto her backside. Zelda followed suit, slapping the ground with her arms at an angle to break her fall. Their heads were just about ear to ear, their bodies in a fairly romantic configuration.

Sheik followed Malon's lead and they shook their arms and legs out and about onto the dew-ridden grass, transferring some of the lingering smells from themselves back to the earth. After fluffing themselves up like a terrestrial mammal would, the two girls settled back comfortably with a sigh. 

Zelda stared up at the dark blue sky and attempted humor, "They should really call this land the Dark City-State of Hyrule. No one really remembers what they did when the sun was up. No one even brings up this amnesia at all."

Malon frowned a bit in contemplative consternation, "Huh, now that you mention it.... This is kinda unsettling. How come no one else talks about this?"

"I myself and only other crazy people seem to do so openly," admitted Zelda. Malon wordlessly gave her a look, but Zelda grinned back and continued, "I would gander that other people feel anxiety about this matter as well, but few people voice their opinions aloud. The only reason I would even consider bringing this up is because of Impa."

"Ah, your nanny? Are you and her close friends?" Malon asked naïvely. She turned her head to her friend, and saw Sheik's visage stay coolly laid-back, keeping her gaze up at the sky.

Zelda reminisced, "She is dear to me - easily the closest person in my life. I love her more than my father, just on time spent together alone. But on top of that, Impa made sure to care for my well-being and upbringing. I always look to become as great a woman as she is."

Malon's hand reached out, and rubbed Zelda's shawl-covered head affectionately, "She sounds very important to you. Almost like a mother."

"Indeed," Sheik simply replied. After a comfortable silence, Malon began anew, "So you wanted to hear me sing, but which one would you like me to sing?" 

Zelda responded without hesitation, "Not just any song, but your song. Like this."

Still supinated flat on her back, Sheik calmly pulled her Ocarina of Time out of her vestments, and brought it to her lips, the rest of her face obscured by her hair or her burqa. Sheik began the melody known to some as _Zelda's Lullaby:_

B - D A - - B - D A - - B - D Â - Ĝ B - - - - -

Sheik turned to peek at her companion, and found Malon eyelids-closed. Malon opened her cerulean irises, and her cherubic mouth: "How pretty. Where did you come up with that?"

Zelda proudly replied, "It was Impa who taught me this melody. She cryptically said this song will be the most powerful tool in my life; I have yet to comprehend what she meant."

A beat passed, then Malon stood up abruptly, startling Sheik enough to make her flinch and prop up on an elbow. Malon reassured her, "It's okay, I just need to stand up for this one. It's something I remember learning from my mother, too." 

Malon turned aside and began _Epona's Song:_

D BA - D BA - D BA B A - - -

A distant whinny could be heard. Turning back quarter-circle to Zelda, Malon reached a hand out to her friend, "Now you try. Play 'Epona's Song' on your ocarina."

Zelda hesitated at the request, and obliged, bringing her facial covering down completely, again to focus on the task at hand:

D . . Ba . . . D . B A  
D BA - D BA - D BA B A - - -

Another neigh was heard. Malon giggled at this, and excitedly came up, "Amazing! You really are amazing. Let's pay the song together!"

D BA - D BA - D BA B A - - -

_ooh ooh ooh, ooh woo ooh, oooh, ooh oooooooh!_

Zelda played, Malon sang, both in sync to complete one another. Zelda noticed her ocarina began to glow, seemingly enjoying the new melody brought forth from its orifices. She tucked her ocarina away into her chest covering, and Malon let her arms down in kind. They looked at each other with loving eyes, eyes that seemed at peace and muchly ready for something special, and so the two girls closed the distance into a hug. 

Bringing their bodies deeper into the embrace, Zelda and Malon kissed. Their lips greeted and acknowledged one another, moved into each other more and more until they were sure they couldn't fit better, and kept vying for better positions every moment when they could think rationally. They lost themselves in the moment. 

Half opening their eyes, the two girls enjoyed being joined together like this, enjoying the comfortable silence and warmth that only kindred spirits and compatible bodies could provide.

With a parting kiss the two let each other go to give one another some breathing space. Their first kiss as a confirmed couple was tremendous. Each young lady bringing a part of their identities together in song form, the kindred souls felt like they touched each other deeper than any other two people could. It would take a lot to come between the two now. 

Just then a horse's head crowded the two young ladies. Fiery red skin lined with a silvery white mane came to head level, Malon giggling at the intrusion.

"!" Sheik bounded back, crouching into combat-ready position before catching herself. The horse nuzzled into Malon's hand, and then trotted over to Sheik. Cautiously, she stood up to meet the animal, and petted the horse while rattling her brain as to how this creature snuck up on the two of them like that.

Then she remembered the last thing they did, other than the kiss, and asked Malon, "This is the eponymous Epona, then?"

"You got it!" Malon confirmed. The ranchhand threw a leg over the horse and mounted the animal, and extended an arm out to her Princess, "Need a ride, handsome?"

A bit fazed from the situation, an incredulous Sheik simply muttered, "Wh...okay." Taking her hand, the Sheikah princess took the back seat, and clung tightly to the rancher's daughter. The crimson horse neighed and trotted northeastward at the command of her milky white master and her shady blue mate, onward to Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to http://danbruno.net/writing/ocarina/


	9. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10), Weird Egg
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby, Epona's Song

"Wheheheheheh!" 

Last thing Zelda remembered was the horse rushing towards the northeastern fence of the ranch. Now here they were on Epona's sinewy back, Malon and Sheik landed at the latter's supposed motherland, Kakariko Village. 

As the three entered town limits, they exchanged nods with the stationed guard there. Malon's curiosity got the better of her and she leaned back to ask her partner in a whisper, "Sheik, how come no one bothers you about how you dress? Wasn't the civil war supposed to have been really horrible when we were little?"

Sheik knew exactly what she meant. "You mean the war between the different factions of Hyrule about ten years ago?" Zelda army into full storyteller mode: "Then lay Sheikah on both sides of loyalty to the royal family. The war was more like a mêlée with all parties aiming their arrows and spears in every direction." 

Sheik continued: "It was in that battlefield that Impa made a name for herself as the linchpin of the Royal Family Loyalists, if not the combined might of the entire Royal Family itself. In countless impossible missions, my caretaker succeeded in tipping the scales to the royal loyalists' favor. 

"With her charisma and impressive displays of power, wisdom, and courage, Impa at 16 years of age swayed many third party belligerents to her side and subverted the efforts of any holdouts left. 

"Her last military move was a political one: opening the war-torn Kakariko Village to all refugees of the conflict, declaring it a neutral zone that would be under the protection of the royal Hyrulean army. She was quite strict about who could stay, however; any criminal would be judged and executed on the same day. 

"This commandeering of the town forced the rebels into a hideout that has yet to be ascertained, and where they were never seen or heard from again, ending the Civil War of Hyrule. This is the time Impa also returned to the shadows of history, only coming back into the public eye after just under a year as the most esteemed royal nanny."

Malon listened intently to Sheik's explanation. The blue princess rather obliviously began wrapping up the history lesson, "Impa was so respected that on all sides of the war, many agents would pay deference to her by copying her attire and modifying it to their own homelands. Eventually the idea spread down to the lower ranks and even to some civilians. To accommodate for the wide range of user body types, the bodysuit design was loosened and cropped to just the upper body, effectively turning them into **tunics**. This is why I am given a free pass in many places, as this original design gives me some credibility with veterans. I had put much thought into the vestments for my travels, and I am glad doing so is reaping rewards."

Malon barely understood what was just said. All she got out of what Zelda said was that Impa was pretty awesome but something happened and tunics had something to do with her. She felt Epona under them slow as if to mirror Malon's train of thought, so Malon shook her head a bit and continued onward.

They reached the tree in the lower-middle part of town where a sickly looking loiterer sat, yet Sheik felt drawn to a well at a higher area up ahead and bade her girlfriend and her horse thither. Epona warily trotted to the stairs leading up, but refused to climb them and began backing up. Feeling a bit overconfident, Zelda slapped the horse on its rear to overcome its cowardice and rush forward.

She was rewarded with a quick dash and stop - bringing the two girls forward towards the head of the animal - and Epona reared onto her hind legs, lifting the riders up into the air. Sheik felt her body float, feeling weightless for a moment.

And then she experienced free fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelda realized she was in a dream. Everything felt like it was happening in third person, despite looking through the lens of her own eyes. Everything also seemed to be in her peripheral vision, despite "seeing" normally.

She was in a blue chamber. Illuminated from below the floor than from above. She was surrounded by a hexagon, and partially realized there were people there as well. Behind her, she psychically knew she had steadfast allies at her back. Before her, she felt reverence for something she did not fully understand, even for a dream. Light and Shadow, she finally figured. But not necessarily Good and Evil, she knew without reason.

And yet, off to the side, she saw a deep green. Not dark, not pale, but deep.  
deep  
deep  
deep  
deep  
deep  
. . . .

And it grew.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zelda came to, lying on her back on the sparsely-grassed ground. Before she could lift her head, she felt a presence above her face. "Looks like you're coming around...." It was Malon, her new girlfriend.

Zelda opened her chest at the sound of Malon's voice, immediately relieved that not only were both of them alright but also Malon was doting on her so closely. Sheik reached a hand to pat Malon's leg, "Sorry about that, are you unhurt?"

Something felt off and Sheik opened her eye to see her hand had landed rather on Malon's inner thigh. The recipient suppressed a giggle, and returned the favor by helping the disguised princess sit up. Pulling Zelda up from behind, Malon drifted her hand down onto Sheik's lower abdomen, affectionately squeezing her tummy lightly. Princess Zelda released her taut muscles within her core and loosened her legs until they splayed out bowlegged under Malon's tender hand.

Under the starry night sky, with no one save the local bum at the tree a fair distance away, two girls took their relationship a bit farther. Sheik's right hand reached around and gently drew Malon's head into her own, locking lips with her girlfriend. Lips softly sank into each other and exchanged saliva and heat. Deeper in, two tongues barely scraped past one another.

This time, Zelda was the one to make the initial move. She unwrapped left hand and slid it closer to the juncture of Malon's thighs, inserting the inside of her middle finger up and down the length of Malon's slit. Malon, for her part, did not flinch and her torso stayed still between Zelda's steady two handed grip of both her head and hips.

Malon returned the favor and pulled Sheik's head in closer to hers for a deeper kiss and brought the other hand down from Zelda's navel to her mons pubis and then settled her fingers into the groove underneath. Malon gripped the crown princess' vulva lightly, gnashing it in a circular manner to hopefully draw out an emotional reaction.

They passionately continued on like that for a short while, until the squatting cowgirl had a small accident. Malon swallowed a shriek after she felt some liquid escape her lower lips, worried she just urinated into Princess Zelda's hand. She made to fall back and recuperate from this bout of embarrassment, but her girlfriend had other plans.

Malon's hips stayed locked to Zelda's hand and she didn't understand why. Zelda had hooked a finger deep into Malon's tight vagina and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. When Malon brought her hands down to Zelda's throttling arm for some say over the situation, the blue girl dragged Malon's body across her own to pull her right on top, but askew.

Now Malon's crotch hovered over Zelda's face, and Zelda's hips lay under Malon's direct eyesight. The lithe princess on the bottom pulled her finger out from inside Malon's hips with a wet pop and took it into her lips. "Mmm," was the sound the Sheikah gave away. Malon began to twitch so Zelda wrapped both arms over the milky girl's waist, and pulled her down to make the cowgirl sit on Zelda's face.

Bluntly put, Zelda drank from Malon's sweet pussy. Kissing and slurping concurrently as her lips made their way from pubis to perineum, Zelda's oral ministrations gave the usually more sexually assertive Malon a noticeable fit. The milky white girl's laboured breathing made its way down onto Zelda's open crotch, covered by the bodysuit though it may be. 

It mattered not, however, as Zelda's ceaseless kissing and licking, slurping and smacking was enabled by her hands gripping the ranchgirl's sweet cheeks and pinning the girl's arms to her upper thighs; Malon essentially gave in to Zelda domination and fell to her knees.

Grinding her hips softly into Zelda's face, Malon let out an unintentional moan. She openned her eyes wide and looked around, hoping no one heard them. Another wave of moans threatened to unleash themselves, so Malon reciprocated her girlfriend's actions and she dug her nose and chin into Zelda's crotch. 

She could smell the wet heat from the princess' core, a smell she knew could come from nowhere else but from inside the hot and heavy loins of a woman. She breathed deep into of the princess' private parts, not even registering how amazing the situation was to an objective observer.

Malon, a lowly rancher's daughter, is sitting on Princess Zelda's face, drawing breath point blank from the most forbidden and sacred area of the royal Princess' body, out in the open air of a town full of people.

Oh and she has to come. Like right now.

"Ooooooh," Malon let out. She let go of the tension in her lower stomach and indulged the urge to unload into Zelda's mouth. The princess opened her mouth to its full extent, tongue extended, to take it all in. A clear liquid squirted out of Malon's vulva, and a stickier film oozed from her vagina. Zelda drank in most of the fluids, drunk on the headiness of Malon's essence emptying into her lips, and followed up by slurping Malon's sticky aftermath. The sound of both liquid and air being sucked into Zelda's small mouth was succeeded by her audible gulps of the two fluids down her throat and into her stomach.

Zelda finished sucking all the fluid from Malon's vaginal orifice, and followed up by licking the surrounding area clean: the sides of Malon's labia, down inside and around the clitoral hood, and even a bit up into the perineum. Zelda smelled a faintly unpleasant odor but made no tell to give away that she had. She lastly opened her jaw and tongue to rest upon Malon's naked crotch, moaning into the flesh and tasting the last of the juices that came.

Malon began to come to and lifted some of the weight off of Zelda's face. Zelda finished her service with a wet kiss on Malon's lower vaginal lips, to signify a job well done. Malon splayed her body limply on top of Zelda's to finally get some rest, whereas the young woman on the bottom spread her arms and happily surrendered to sleep, a lovely weight on her torso and the inky, indigo sky above them all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10), Weird Egg
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby, Epona's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a detail to chapter 7, in the hay hole.

Zelda opened her eyes to the starry night sky. Feeling the afterglow of her first night of physical intimacy, the princess rubbed her lover's back up and down aimlessly as her mind began to clear.

She had been giving Malon her utmost love and attention just a moment before, and yet her thoughts could not help but aim elsewhere now. Perhaps it was because the thrilling first time experience had finished, and there was nothing left to do but think. Specifically, a _deep green_ haunted her at this waking moment. 

The deep green presence grew ever more tangible and real every time her mind's eye brushed over it in her dreams. It was definitely...animate...but not compassionate by any means. Yet the more she stood to understand it and its purpose, the less it felt like it _wanted to make sense._ It wanted to be left alone. It wanted to be un-known.

Soon after, she broke from that reverie; she could hear and even feel Malon's sighs of sleep. The white girl on top had laid her head on Sheik's thigh, faced toward the blue girl's lower body. Unbeknownst to Sheik for some time, Malon's drool had settled in between her legs and left a unique scent on that specific part of the Sheikah's bodysuit.

Hoping to gently stir Malon awake, Sheik reached above her head and massaged the milky girl's calves and thighs. After some time, the ruddish-skinned princess absentmindedly caressed the milky white girl's sensitive, juicy lips, and then Zelda pulled the hem of Malon's dress skirt down - or was it up? - to bare the cowgirl's derrière and arrière. Grabbing the rancher's daughter by her hips and arse, Zelda sucked on Malon's open and inviting petals, locking her lips over her lover's lower ones. 

Hungrily slurping away, Zelda ate Malon inside and out, enjoying the taste of everything in the area. The dark skinned girl enjoyed every moment of taking in the milky girl's delectable labia in her mouth.

Out of the hazy fog of slumber, Malon awoke to the hazy fog of arousal. Before opening her eyelids, she caught a uniquely intimate scent from below her nose. She recognized it primally as her own dried saliva, but coalesced with Zelda's essence. Feeling release overtaking her yet again, she admirably thought fast before being fully awake and muffled her moans into Zelda's groin, in turn arousing the blonde inasmuch.

The two girls lay there, face digging into each other's loins. The redhead turned onto her side, allowing her girlfriend to use the paler girl's thigh as a pillow, and likewise she used Sheik's blue thigh as a cushion for her own head. Malon lazily relished in the thorough oral job Zelda was doing to her lower half, all the while enjoying the view of Sheik's impressive lower body.

Malon languidly lifted her thigh, spreading her legs to show off her slick, reddened slit amidst her creamy white thighs and lower abdomen. "I'm easily the luckiest girl in the world right now," Malon admitted with no hesitation. Sheik spoke from her position between the other girl's thighs, "How so?" 

Malon inhaled a long whiff and dropped her head back unto a blue thigh, "I have the princess of the entire kingdom serving me in the most intimate way possible. She actually wanted to be beneath me and allowed me to sit on her face. I've done almost nothing in return to deserve this. All I've done for her is teach her a song and give her a ride on my pony. I never dreamed my life could have been like this." 

Princess Zelda sat up, placing a sincere hand to her lover and companion's left busom. "It was my heartfelt pleasure to please you as such. I never thought I could find love like this in my sheltered life, and I am genuinely glad I met you, Malon." She took Malon's head into her hands and brought it up to her face and said, "I love you." Zelda kissed Malon.

"I love you too, no matter what name you go by," Malon responded. The two girls kissed and enjoyed the sensation of their tongues and teeth rubbing against each other in the confines of their wet, pressed lips.

Some time had passed, and still in the darkness of the night, the couple got up and began to take in their surroundings. The cottage they slept right in front of seemed like a good place to start.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equipment: Ocarina of Time, Deku Nuts (10), Bombs (10), Weird Egg
> 
> Wisdom: Zelda's Lullaby, Epona's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkeyday!

////////////////

They kept a cool visage as they entered the doorway, hoping nothing on their appearance seemed amiss or disheveled. Each girl looked at her lover for any hints that might give away that they recently pleasured one another on the open air grass.

The old man and woman regarded them nonjudgmentally. The girls started with the lady first, who said to them, "Did you girls see the young man out there sitting under the tree? He's my son but he's always so distraught over nothing!"

"Kah-aah! That deadbeat is _good for_ nothing!" the bald and portly fellow exclaimed, "Why, when I was his age, I was already doing my best to bed every maiden in town."

"Maybe if you actually did, I wouldn't have had to do all the work of siring and rearing five sons!" the initial lady retorted. The bystanding observers - Zelda and Malon - could gather that the two were most likely wed and were the heads of the household, on more or less equal footing.

"Yeah well, he'd never get off his skinny ass of his for anyone. Except his pet cucco! Co...gyro.... Or Cozy...roll...or...Cojima...er something, I don't know!"

" **Cojiro**! The poor little chick doesn't show a peek of life in him unless our boy is holding him! Poor boys, birds of a feather flock together, I guess!"

Sheik had noticed by this time that her girlfriend had moved. Malon was sitting on one of the beds, apparently dazed and yet unfazed by her breech of decorum. Gathering that the mom and pop had nothing else to say, Zelda joined Malon, tentatively setting herself on the bed right beside her. "Is something the matter?" 

The concern was welcomed with a genuinely warm smile, though not without a lagging look that showed Malon's mind was elsewhere. "Sorry, Z...Sheik. I just felt oddly...comfy here all of a sudden."

Sheik's vestments felt movement, and after a moment of alarm, Zelda realized it was the Weird Egg Malon had given her. It rumbled the signs of life, but after some time it settled down. Thinking nothing of it, Sheik neglected to mention it to her girlfriend.

"You know, the Sheikah are pretty sparse, even around here. Are you perhaps related to the Great Impa?" The question from the man of the house caught Sheik offguard. The woman of the house continued the line of questioning, "It's a terrible shame what had to happen to the rest of your people, on both sides of the civil war. It must have been a very difficult decision for the Great Impa, to have to defeat so many of her own kind." 

The man added, "Defeating them was the nicest thing she did. I hear that she brought the war to an end as early as it did, by any means necessary. They say the Graveyard behind the Village houses all the tortured souls of the bloody war."

Sheik was visibly upset. Malon noticed her girlfriend trembling with closed fists, unable to lift her eye from a spot on the floor. As dignified as the Princess probably was, Zelda exploding in anger at her citizens would not be a good thing. Without hesitation, Malon grabbed Sheik's wrist gently, "Excuse us. Thanks for letting us into your home."

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Out in the fresh night air, Zelda caressed Malon's arm, silently thanking her companion for getting them out of there. She was not necessarily mad at the gossip, but rather aimlessly angry and confused at the rumors about her beloved Impa. Her nanny was the most gentle, sweetest, most merciful person she knew. She knew war was troublesome, but Zelda never really considered the extent of the brutality that could have transpired.

What does this say about her as a person? If she looked to Impa as the ideal model on her ascendancy to the Queen's throne, Zelda was faced with a dilemma. Is she on the right path? Was she looking at the wrong light? Why was this bothering her so easily? 

For lack of better reason, Sheik began to cry. She wept in frustration, doing her best to stifle noise that would give away her weakness and inexperience with the ways of the world. The first village she takes her lover out to, and here she was, unable to control her emotions and losing all composure. What must Malon think of her at this moment?

And suddenly, she realized Malon was no longer in front of her leading her by the arm. Malon hugged her from behind. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this together. I am here for you. Keep your head up, my strong Princess Zelda."

With her lover having her back, Zelda felt warm joy slowly fill her being. As if she were a vessel drawing bath water, she felt love fill her up like a container, more and more by the moment. She knew what to do. She knew where to go.

"Let's visit the Graveyard."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/197771-the-legend-of-zelda-ocarina-of-time/faqs/20240
> 
> Invaluable text dump
> 
> http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Biggoron%27s_Sword
> 
> Sword quest
> 
> http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Mask_side_quest
> 
> Masks and their effects


End file.
